Breaking The Barrier: Loki and Sigyn
by PotterGames11
Summary: Loki wishes nothing more but to wed the one girl he had always felt a connection with: Sigyn. Even if Sigyn did feel this connection too, she could not act upon it having been betrothed since birth to the great warrior Theoric. What barriers will Loki break through to get what he wants? M for future smut / lemons.
1. Chapter 1

SONNET 18

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

* * *

**Asgard**

Disappointment in love to Loki was daily occurrence, it seemed.

The woman he loved at first, fell in love with his brother instead.

His magical abilities got him into some...regrettable situations with animals.

His first wife bore him a daughter he couldn't bare to have in sight, and he had to do away with her.

Now he was seemingly alone, and still at young age for a god.

He knew he'd have to re-wed if he ever wanted to have the throne of Odin. However, have it his way, he would not wed. Loki was fine with loneliness. It gave him more time for Mischief. Also, he could have a constantly changing array of lovers when darkness fell. Besides, no maiden has ever caught his eye. Well, that is not all true..a maiden did catch his eye. Many, many years ago...

* * *

**Vanahiem**

Sigyn, thirteen in years, sat upon her chair weaving silk, as she always did at this time of day. She remained completely unaware that someone was watching her. Yet, there he stood: dark hair, piercing green eyes, and pale white skin, Loki, the Prankster Prince of Asgard.

Her golden hair was braided back and it shimmered in the sunlight of Vanaheim. Which happened to catch the eye of visiting Loki. Sigyn felt a presence and upon looking up, made eye contact with the stranger who was staring at her. He turned his gaze when he had realized she had caught his stare. As he was just passing, he walked on.

"Brother, who doth that fair maiden be?" The young prince asked his differing brother, Thor. How should I know thus? We are here to gather soldiers for war and you ask about a simple silk weaver?"

Even after he had left Sigyn's thoughts followed the mysterious dark prince. She knew she would forever wonder about his tantalizing green eyes.

* * *

**_Many years later_**

**Vanahiem**

Loki knew that he must have that fair maiden who once caught his eye and he set off for Vanahiem at once. He brought jewels, gold, and flowers to win her hand.

Loki asked the residents of Vanahiem about her until he learned her name. Sigyn, one of the many daughters of Freyja, she was part goddess and part dwarf.

Still remembering the way by heart, he stood at her door. Knocking loudly, he waited with bated breath. The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman. She had golden hair that fell to her hips, pale skin, and sapphire blue eyes. The eyes that had haunted him for years. She wore a confused look on her beautiful face. "Sir." She bows to him politely.

"Sigyn of Vanahiem, I am Prince Loki of Asgard." He kisses her hand.

Sigyn's eyes grew wide. "Prince Loki." She bows again.

"I do believe we have met before." He says.

"I am sorry... I do not recall."

"It was but our eyes that met, many years ago. I have never forgotten the day, and I am sure nor have you."

Sigyn's began to race. It was true, she still remembered that day so many years ago.

"I have not forgotten." She says slowly.

Loki smiles lightly.

"I come bearing gifts, and to claim your hand as my own."

Sigyn peers farther out the door. She gasps at the beautiful things of Asgard. She them looks at Loki again and sighs. Yes, she would never forget those green eyes that bore into her soul. But, she was already betrothed and besides... she has heard the whispers about Loki...the horrid, horrid whispers...even so...she felt some _connection _between herself and the Young Prince.

"Well I am sorry my _Prince_, I am already betrothed to the warrior Theoric. We have be chosen to wed by the hand of my mother, goddess of love, since birth." Sigyn tells him.

Loki's smile falls slowly.

"I see..." He says quietly.

"Then I go." He kisses her hand politely.

"You may keep the gifts, and the memory of that day... For deny it as you must, there is something between us." Loki bows before he leaves.

Sigyn watches him go, a single tear falls down her beautiful face.

It was true...she would never forget that day or this one either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Asgard**

Loki sat on his bed in his chambers. He stared blankly at book, not bothering to read the words on the page. He had been denied.

* * *

When he returned to Asgard the first thing he did was beg his father to revoke the engagement between Sigyn and Theoric, explaining his love for Sigyn.

"You do not even know the maiden! You beg me to revoke the potential solid marriage between Sigyn and Theoric because you fancy her beauty for your own? One must not be so selfish Loki! This marriage was declared by Freyja and approved of by me to continue the corporation with her. I will not end the engagement." Odin said firmly.

* * *

Loki growled at the thought of this. He wanted Sigyn, therefore he would have her. Loki hatched the perfect plan.

Soon enough the Celebration Ball would take place on Asgard to celebrate the passing of another century. Loki made sure Sigyn was among those invited. Knowing she would surely have nothing to wear, he also made sure a gown would be sent to her home in his name.

Loki knew this would be his last chance to win her heart.

* * *

**Vanahiem**

Sigyn stood in her humble weaving home. The house was full of some of the few young dwarf maidens of Vanahiem. There they would sit for hours and weave. Sigyn was one of the luckier ones. She was part goddess and therefore more beautiful, she was also already betrothed to an Asgardian, which meant she would not have to marry a dwarf like the rest.

This _luck _of course, felt more like shame to her. All her life she was ridiculed by the other dwarf maidens for being a..._"half-breed". _Ever since Prince Loki visited her, they only ridiculed her more.

Tears fell from Sigyn's face as she stood gazing out the window, weaving her thread. Why had her mother left her here? Why hadn't she taken her back to Asgard like her other daughters? These thoughts filled her head every single day since she was a little girl.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Let the half-breed answer it!" Spat one of the dwarfs.

Sigyn sighed and headed for the door. She opened it and was greeted by a solider in golden armor. He held a scroll in his hand.

"Lady Sigyn of Vanahiem," he began to read. "You have here by been invited to the annual Celebration Ball."

Sigyn gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"The ball will take place in a week's time. A gown has been provided for you to wear. Do you accept your invitation?" The guard asks.

Sigyn pauses a second.

"Who hath invited me?"

The guards pauses a moment.

"It was Prince Loki, wasn't it?" Sigyn asks.

The guard nods slowly.

"I am not going then." She says quickly.

"My lady, the Prince insists you at least consider attending." The guard replies.

"Fine, I shall consider it. But, you can relay to the Prince that I will NOT attend." Sigyn crosses her arms. The guard sighs.

"Yes my Lady." He bows and returns moments later with a beautiful blue silk gown. "The gown is a gift either way from the Prince himself."

Sigyn takes the gown from the guard. "Tell the Prince thank you and to remember I am still betrothed."

The guard nods. He bows and then leaves. Sigyn closes the door tightly and sighs against it. She wished Loki would just give up on her...but then again some part of her wished he wouldn't.

"Ah, I can see the Prince hath sent his mistress a gown." One of the dwarf girls laughed.

"Stop." Sigyn said quietly.

"How will Theoric take to you bedding the Prince?" She continued on.

"Please..."

"What I have yet to comprehend is why a Prince would want a half-breed who was born because her mother is a whore."

Sigyn didn't respond she just ran. Out of the room, out of house, still clutching the gown from Loki. When she finally stopped running she collapsed onto the ground. She wept into the dress.

Finally the tears stopped and she sighed staring at the beautiful gown. All her life she had wanted to get the hell out of Vanahiem. Here was her chance, her chance to see Asgard for one night. Maybe she'd even get to meet Theoric. All she knew about him was that he was a great warrior and she was his betrothed. And maybe... just maybe she'd see Loki again...which she secretly desired.

Sigyn sighed. She decided she would attend the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Asgard**

Loki sat in his chambers still trying to read the same book, and still making no progress. There came a loud knock on the door, which caused him to drop his book.

"Enter." He says loudly.

The guard he sent to Vanahiem enters the room.

"Ah, word from Vanahiem I assume?" Loki smiles.

"My Prince." The guard bows nervously.

"Yes, yes! Stand up and speak!" Loki demands.

"The Lady has denied your request my Prince." The guards says in a quiet voice.

Loki's smile falls. He clenches his fists and a glass sitting on a nearby table shatters. The guard's eyes become wide.

"My Prince..."

"Leave me be." Loki says quietly.

The guard bows and quickly goes to exit.

"Wait!" Loki yells. "Send in two maidens from the kitchens right away. Young maidens."

The guard blinks quickly then nods and exits.

Loki growls with anger. He was certain that Sigyn would have said yes, certain that she too, had felt the connection between them.

A few moments pass before there is another knock on the door.

"Enter!" He yells.

Two young maidens enter the chamber. They are dressed in short fur rags, their matted hair is pulled back with bows.

Loki eyes the both of them. Neither is nearly as beautiful as Sigyn, but he needed to forget her so maybe it was better that way. hr may have or may have not been with one of them before... In his case it was hard to keep track.

"You." He pointed to the one with sandy blonde hair. "Are dismissed." She bowed and left quickly, shooting her friend a sympathetic look. The other girl shook slightly as Loki approached her. She had black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin; the complete opposite of Sigyn.

"How may I serve you my Prince?" She asks nervously.

Loki smirks at her. "Kneel." He demands.

The maiden slowly lowers herself.

Loki unbuttons his black leather pants. The maiden's eyes become wide as he pulls out his long, hard manhood.

"You know how to pleasure I presume?" He snarls.

"I...Yes my Prince." The girl sighs before she takes him into her mouth.

Loki sighs with contentment.

"Release me of my stress." He demands.

* * *

**_One Week's Time_**

**Asgard**

Loki sighed in annoyance, he was on his way to the Celebration Ball. He no longer cared to celebrate since learning that Sigyn refused to attend, so this whole thing was just another annoyance.

"Brother why are thou spirits so low?" Thor asks him as they arrive to the great celebration hall.

"I have not been myself in times of the late." Loki replies with a sigh.

"What troubles you my brother?" Thor asks with concern in his voice.

"I am haunted brother." Loki sighs.

"Is this about that Vanahiem maiden again? Loki! You know she is betrothed, besides she did not wish to come here tonight. Let her go brother. Enjoy the celebration! Another century has come to pass!" Thor says cheerfully. Then Thor spots Volstagg and Sif across the room. "Excuse me." He ducks out into the crowd.

"Yes, another century begins and I am again alone." Loki mutters to himself. Then he laughs. "I am a fool."

Loki looks around the ball eyeing everyone in dislike. He then spots his mother. Frigga catches his eye and the glides towards him gracefully.

"Loki my son, what troubles thee?" She asks knowingly.

"Mother, you surely know what bothers me." Loki snaps.

"Ah, this is about Sigyn, Freyja's daughter." Frigga says.

"Mother, no one understands..." Loki begins then his eyes widen.

Frigga follows his gaze and sees a short, but beautiful maiden in a blue dress with braided golden blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She stands alone, not speaking to anyone.

"It is her, is it not?" She sighs.

Loki nods and begins to walk towards Sigyn.

"Loki!" Frigga calls after him but it is too late he has already set his mind on speaking to her.

* * *

Sigyn sighs, maybe it was a bad idea that she come here. She knew not a single person, except sort of Loki...who she had not seen at all yet...

"Fair Lady." A familiar voice says behind her. Sigyn turns around and her heart skips a beat. There stands Loki in golden armor.

"Prince Loki." Sigyn bows.

"No need." Loki says gently.

Sigyn lifts her head their eyes meet instantly.

"You are here." Loki says.

"Yes, well I thought about it as you wanted..." Sigyn replies.

"Yes, and what exactly changed your mind? A guard of mine told me that you denied my invitation."

"I...well..." Sigyn gulped. Loki stood waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to get out of Vanahiem." Sigyn finally told him.

Loki looked taken back by her loud response.

"Sorry my Prince." She bows her head in shame.

"No need to be ashamed for raising your voice." Loki reassures her.

"Obviously, you are troubled. Would you like to speak to me about it?" Loki offers.

"No, no..I wouldn't want to bother you with my small problems..." Sigyn tucks a loose hair behind her ear.

"It would not bother me." Loki tells her, catching her eye.

Sigyn gulps at his gaze.

"Very well." She nods.

There is a loud thud, followed by a cheer. It seems like Thor had too much to drink and already he was flipping tables for people's entertainment.

"Perhaps, we should find a more suitable location." Loki offers Sigyn his arm. She hesitates, never has a man offered his arm to her before.

"You take it." Loki catches on to her confusion. Sigyn pauses a moment then intertwines her arm with his.

"Correct me if I am wrong, this is your first visit to Asgard, is it not?" Loki asks as he leads her out of the celebration hall.

"Am I that obvious?" Sigyn blushes.

"No...well...yes." Loki teases and Sigyn giggles.

"This is my first time anywhere really...I don't often leave my weaving house." She tells him.

"Ah, I see. Why is that?" Loki asks curiously.

Sigyn sighs.

"Well...I guess it is all I have known. My mother, she left me there to work until I wed Theoric."

"That does not seem fair." Loki tells her.

Sigyn eyes him suspiciously. She is unsure if he is being fake or real with her.

"No, it truly is a horrible burden. I mean..." She trails off.

"It is alright to be truthful with me, I will not judge you." Loki stops walking.

"Well... Vanahiem..." Sigyn spots a nearby stone bench and sits down. Loki joins her.

"It's awful! Okay? Awful! The other maidens, the dwarf maidens, are cruel to me. They call me things like half-breed! I am forced to weave all day, and think about how I must marry a man I do not know...nor love! When I am not thinking about that all I can think about is why? Why did my mother leave me in such a horrid place instead of taking me here with all her other daughters! Is it because I am a half-breed? Would she call me that awful word if I were to meet her? Is she ashamed of me?"

Sigyn buried her face into her hands.

Loki remained silent for a long time. Sigyn suddenly remembered where she was and who she was with.

"My apologies Prince Loki." She says quickly.

"No need for an apology." Loki tells her slowly.

"And no need to refer to me as _Prince, _just Loki is fine."

Sigyn eyes the Prince. He really was quite handsome. Tall, thin, but still muscular. His skin as pale as snow and his hair as dark as the darkest night sky. He was young, surely no older then her, and they were both still merely teenagers in the eyes of the gods like Odin or Frigga.

"I would not want you to go back there, to Vanahiem I mean." He adds.

"I wish I didn't have to." Sigyn sniffles.

"There is a way, a way for you to stay here." Loki says slowly.

"But my mother..." Sigyn interjects.

"You could join my mother's ladies-in-waiting court. They are a small group who counsel her, and they live right here in the palace. I could see to it that you are more then well taken care of...until...until you must wed Theoric." Loki explains to her, gritted his teeth at the last part.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Sigyn gasps.

"Sigyn, I believe our paths crossed for a reason all those years ago." Loki tells her.

"And when you see that too...I will be here, waiting for you." He stands.

"I must go if these arrangements are to be made by morning." Loki bows and kisses Sigyn's hand before he leaves her.

Sigyn stares after him, unable to move, think, or speak.

She never had to go back to Vanahiem! She could stay here on Asgard! All because of Loki... She realized her lack of a "thank you" and sighed. She would have to thank him later. Then she thought about what he said before he left.

Did she believe their paths had crossed for a reason? She did not know.

Maybe she could believe it...in time.


End file.
